


Terrible Twos

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Eggsy and Alpha!Harry being proud parents of some dangerously cute twins. Like, everyone falls under their spell. EVEN EVIL VILLAINS WHO WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Twos

“Daisy, that ain’t how it works, I prom-”

“No!”

“I ain’t gonna stop lovin’ you just cause I’m havin’ a bab-”

“No!” 

“Me an’ Harry are still gonna come visit just like we do no-”

“No! No, no, no, don’t want any dumb babies,” Daisy shrieks, glaring daggers at Eggsy’s stomach which has just started to swell, the baby bump barely visible through his loose shirt. 

Eggsy reaches for her, wanting to pull her into a hug and assure her for the hundredth time that this isn’t going to change anything but she ducks away from his grip, spinning on her heel and stomping out of the room. His shoulders slump dejectedly, chin dropping onto his chest. Frustrated tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he angrily drags the back of his hand across them, refusing to let any fall. It’s ridiculous to be so upset over something like this and he’s going to just blame the hormones. 

A pair of arms slide around his waist, resting just over the developing bump, comforting scent wreathing around them both. 

“Harry,” Eggsy breathes, automatically leaning back into him, already feeling a touch more relaxed. His head tilts to one side and he buries his face in the crook of his neck, just breathing him in. 

Harry’s arms pull back a little bit, dropping until his hands are clasped over the bulge in his shirt. “Don’t worry too much about Daisy,” he murmurs softly. “She’ll come around; just give her time.” 

Sighing, Eggsy draws back, turning to face him. His fingers fiddle with the buttons on the front of his shirt, eyes fixed on their movement instead of Harry’s face. “But what if she don’t?” he mutters, small thread of doubt still in his heart. 

Harry guides Eggsy’s chin up until he catches his gaze, offering him a reassuring smile. He leans in to press a brief kiss to his lips. “She will,” he says, resting his forehead against Eggsy’s. “I promise.”

Eggsy is huge and he hates it. Hates that he can’t get himself out of bed or off the sofa or fit himself behind the steering wheel of a car. Hates that lying on his back makes it ache something fierce and that he can’t lay on his stomach for obvious reasons and he’s never been able to sleep on his side anyways and basically his sleeping schedule is just fucked all to hell. 

“God, this was such a fuckin’ mistake,” he groans after trying and failing to wrap his own arms around his stomach. “Why am I so fuckin’ big?” 

Harry gives him a sympathetic look. “Well, twins need a lot of room,” he points out. 

The word still sends a twinge of worry down his spine every time he hears it. He and Harry had both agreed they were ready for a baby. They had never agreed they were ready for _two_ babies. And yet that’s exactly what they’re getting. 

As soon as they’d found out they’d gone out and doubled up on everything, trying to at least be ready for the physical challenge of raising two kids at one time. For the first few days it had been okay, caught up in the whirlwind frenzy of shopping, dropping into bed exhausted at the end of the day and waking up the next morning to do it again. 

But eventually they’d gotten everything they needed and things slowed down, Eggsy had time to think. And he’d panicked. He wasn’t ready for this, he just wasn’t, how the hell was he supposed to be responsible for two actual _lives_? It would be so incredibly easy to fuck this up, terrifyingly so. 

Harry had come home to find him curled up in the middle of their bed, arms wrapped tightly around his middle, tear tracks staining his cheeks. He hadn’t said much, just held him and let him bury his face in his shoulder until he’d calmed down, running a comforting hand down his back and pressing light kisses to the top of his head every so often.   

He’s come to terms with it a little more, reassured simply by the fact that Harry is already trying so hard and they haven’t even been born yet. He’s taken over most of the domestic duties along with keeping up his work at Kingsman as much as he can. 

Merlin has, thankfully, taken them both off the list for away missions for a while until their life can settle back into something of a routine and Eggsy’s been confined to what he can do from home. Which basically means paperwork. It’s passing dull, but it’s better than sitting on the sofa and thinking about how much everything hurts. 

God, he can’t wait for this to be over. 

-

‘This was all worth it.’ For a while that’s the only phrase running through his head as first one kid and then the other is lowered into his arms. He cradles them to his chest, an arm around each of them, barely able to believe how tiny they are, how utterly fragile. And yet he wouldn’t change a thing about them, not for the world. 

Harry kneels by the hospital bed. he’s the only thing that can tear Eggsy’s gaze away and even then it’s only to flash a brief, tired smile at him. “They’re perfect,” Harry breathes, running one finger across the knuckles of their little girl.  

Her fingers flex, blunt little nails running down Eggsy’s skin, leaving pale white trails. 

He leans forward to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head as Harry reaches across to place his hand briefly across their son’s back. “They’re perfect,” he repeats. 

Eggsy couldn’t agree more. 

-

Eggsy has never been more exhausted. The twins demand every second of his attention and he hasn’t gotten a full night of sleep in what feels like years, even though it’s only been a matter of weeks. Still, the fact remains that he collapses into bed and is asleep within seconds. Only to be dragged from his bed by raucous squalling at least five or six times through the night. 

Sometimes Harry will go instead but they never settle quite as quickly with him and Eggsy can’t really bring himself to mind. It might not be fun while they’re red-faced and screeching, but once he’s got them settled… it’s kind of nice to stand in the muted darkness of their bedroom, one of them cradled to his chest, cheek pressed against their head where wispy hair is just starting to grow in.

Michelle gives them some time before she starts to really press, asking when she’s going to get to see her grandchildren, when can they bring them over?

There’s no avoiding her insistence even if they wanted to, and eventually Harry and Eggsy pack up everything they need for the day and head over. 

JB starts yapping the second they ring the doorbell and Eggsy glances up a Harry apprehensively. Michelle had agreed to take the pug for the time being but he’s still a touch concerned about whether he’ll be too much for the twins just yet. “Do you think we should get mum to shut him up in a room or somethin’?” he mutters. 

But Harry only shakes his head, rubbing soothing circles onto their daughter’s back, startled as she was by the sudden barking. “They’ll be fine, Eggsy. He can’t reach them and he’s gentle, even if he could.” 

Eggsy opens his mouth maybe to protest, maybe to concede, but it doesn’t matter as the door cracks open, Michelle’s face appearing in the crack, her leg holding the eager dog back. “Come in, come in,” she beams, moving to the side and leaning down to wrap her arms around JB, holding him as they step through the doorway. 

“Hey, mum,” Eggsy greets her with a smile. 

She straightens up, JB bouncing happily around their feet. She presses a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek, turning her attention to the small figure cradled in his arms. Instantly, her gaze softens and she bends down to see him better. 

Big blue eyes blink up at her curiously, one hand stretching out unsteadily to grab at her face. 

“This is Nathaniel,” Eggsy says softly, unable to help but smiling at the expression on his mother’s face. “An’ over there, that’s Morgan.” He nods at the girl currently sleeping in Harry’s arms, pointer finger stuck in her mouth. 

Michelle goes to coo over her for a moment or two as well before grinning proudly over at Eggsy. “Oh, Eggsy babes, they’re beautiful.” 

They’re interrupted by a small sniffle from the hallway and Eggsy glances over to see Daisy peering out at them, chewing on one fingernail and digging her big toe into the carpet. 

Eggsy passes Nathaniel off to Michelle, making sure she’s got him before letting his own arms fall away. Slowly, almost cautiously, he makes his way over to Daisy, crouching in front of her. “Did you know you’re an aunt now, my flower?” he asks, head tilting slightly to one side. 

Her chewing pauses and she looks up at him from under her eyelashes. She gives one, small shake of her head. 

“Wanna meet your niece and nephew?” He holds out one hand to her invitingly. 

For a second she doesn’t move, just stares at him and he wonders if she’s going to refuse. But eventually she slips her hand into his and walks out with him, staring up at the small bundles in Harry and Michelle’s arms. 

Eggsy hoists her up, settling her on his hip so she can better see them.

After a moment she twists up to look at Eggsy. “Can I touch them?” 

He nods, wandering a couple steps closer to Nathaniel who’s gurgling happily as he tugs at strands of Michelle’s hair. “Just be very careful, yeah? We gotta be gentle with babies.” 

“Like JB?” she asks, eyes fixed on Nathaniel who’s head swings around at the sound of voices. 

“That’s right, like JB,” Eggsy confirms. He watches her closely, ready to pull her back out of reach should he have to. 

She places a careful hand on Nathaniel’s head, giggling at his cross-eyes as he tries to look up at it. She strokes him a couple of times, almost as if she’s petting a dog and Eggsy bites down on a smile. Eventually she pulls back, resting her head on Eggsy’s shoulder. “An’ you still love me, Eggsy?” she asks in a small voice, as if she’s not entirely sure the answer will be yes.  

Eggsy’s arms tighten around her and he nods when she tilts her head back to look at him earnestly. “Of course I do.” 

She chews on her bottom lip, seemingly deliberating about something. Then she gives a decisive nod of her head and looks at him in all seriousness. “Then the babies can stay.” She doesn’t quite understand why all the adults laugh.


End file.
